1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reusable paint grenade that can be thrown during mock combat and which ejects marking paint that simulates the effective range of a grenade explosion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years the use of paint guns to shoot paint balls and paint grenades to simulate hand grenades in war games and other mock combat situations has become increasing popular. In this connection paint dispersing grenades are employed as devices which are filled with marking paint and which can be thrown to a location remote from the user with the intent of splattering an opponent with paint and thereby eliminating the opponent from a recreational paint ball game. The generally accepted rules of paint ball games preclude any participant from continuing to play upon receiving a paint marking. Paint ball games have become increasingly popular as a sport or recreation that simulates combat situations, but in a nonlethal manner.
Paint grenades that have been employed are designed for either a single use or they may be reusable. Paint grenades designed for a single use are quite economical to fabricate, but have considerable disadvantages in use as paint ball grenades. Such onetime use grenades may be constructed much in the manner of a water balloon. A thin balloon envelope is filled with paint, rather than water, and thrown at an opponent when a player believes there is a reasonable likelihood for scoring a hit. However, paint grenades designed for a single use are quite likely to break even before they are thrown. They must be handled quite carefully, and also cannot be thrown with any degree of accuracy remotely approaching that of an actual hand grenade.
Reusable paint grenades have been designed to more realistically simulate the use and effect of actual military ordinance hand grenades. For example, the concept of providing multiple projectiles or streams of paint from a reusable grenade is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,453,819; 5,996,503; 5,590,886; 5,354,225; 5,018,449; 4,944,521; 3,492,945; 3,878,639; and 3,492,945. However, these and other prior paint ball grenades have certain disadvantages.
The grenade disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,492,945 uses a pyrotechnic propellant for expelling the marking paint. Such pyrotechnic devices present a fire hazard and are not allowed on most public paint ball game sites.
The grenades disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,878,639 and 5,354,225 must be charged with compressed air from an external source. As a consequence, it is not possible to rapidly refill and reuse such grenades except at a source of compressed air.
The reusable paint grenades disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,944,521 and 5,996,503 must have a cylinder of compressed gas and numerous paint balls must be replaced before reuse. These devices are not conducive for rapid recharging and reuse.
The reusable paint grenade disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,453,819 must be refilled with a multiplicity of paint balls. Also, this device involves two gas-producing chemicals for a time-delayed actuation. It must also be charged with compressed air from an external source. This device requires major disassembly to reset its operating mechanism. As a consequence, it is impractical for refilling and reuse during a simulated combat paint ball game.
The reusable paint grenades disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,018,449 and 5,590,886 utilize coiled springs to crush containers of paint. However, these devices are quite complex in construction.